Dolor (Samus x Ridley)
by El mazapan
Summary: está es un fanfic de un ship de gustos y opiniones escasas, yo solo puedo decir que es lindo. luego de 10 años de trabajo para la federación, Samus tiene la tarea fácil de supervisar la galaxia, desgraciadamente se encuentra nuevamente con su archienemigo Ridley quien tiene mayor ventaja está vez.
1. 10 años de descanso

-Eres mi oveja negra Samus... - murmuró para Sí mismo en un tono decaído. Esta vez, luego de tanto había tenido otro rumbo de planes, está vez su objetivo no era un bebé Metroid, sino, una caza-recompensas.

Observaba el vacío del espacio y las miles de estrellas en ella, dentro de su habitación. Ser el líder pirata de Metroid era agotador, por miles de días, Ridley perdía los antiguos objetivos y se dirigía a uno en específico. Extrañamente Ridley había perdido un poco de su antigua personalidad, ahora se le veía un poco deprimido, ni siquiera los piratas sabían la razón aunque se preguntaban demaciado por aquello, pero se preguntaban más acerca de por qué el objetivo era diferente está vez, Ridley les había mencionado que detener a esa mujer era lo más importante y que debía de mantenerla encerrada en la nave una vez que la hayan atrapado y después de eso pensaría en cientas de formas para hacerla sufrir.

Pero la verdad era que tenía otro de ideas que asaltaban su cabeza a menudo, Ridley estaba obsesionado con la idea de atraparla a como de lugar, pero por qué?

El sabía retener sus impulsos sexuales cuando sentía tiempos de hormigueo, al igual que trataba con sus impulsos violentos, pero sobre todo seguía siendo genio en sus planes.

"Tanto tiempo sin vernos... Esto no puede fallar"

Sus garras estaban guardadas bajo sus grandes alas.

Ese nuevo objetivo era lo que en realidad asustaba.

-Señor?

Se había abierto la puerta de la habitación personal del líder. Quien cubrió su cabeza con sus extremidades, pero no sucedió nada.

-Le pido disculpas

-Qué sucede?

-My lord, en 7 minutos nos acercaremos lo suficientememte visible para la nave enemiga, esperamos órdenes.

-Cuando lleguemos, ustedes sólo la distraerán el frente de esa nave como lo planeamos, yo solo, bajaré a esa nave y me encargaré del resto.

"Samus... Eh pasado tantos años pensando en ti, mis derrotas y el tiempo en el que nos conocemos. Te atraparé y nadie ni nada se acercara a ayudarte".

La caza recompenzas llegó había estado exhausta, tenía pastel con la vela apagada, era el número 37, aquel día en su nave que no sabía que hacer con el, sería tonto ensuciar la nave pero no quería tampoco desperdiciarlo. Aquel día estaba más que hermosa, tenía sus labios rojos de su maquillaje labial, y su cabellos estaba perfectamente arreglado incluso el sudor y el agotador día no la hacían ver mal.

Se dirigió a la consola donde parpadeaba una pequeña luz, seguido de eso apretó un botón, de su consola, y se recostó en su asiento, a penas se encendió el mensaje de voz, Samus reconoció las voces de dos soldados jóvenes de 21 y 25 años de tantos soldados de diferentes edades que la perseguían para invitarla a salir

-Hey, Samy! Feliz cumpleaños, Sólo quería saber si pensaste sobre mi propuesta...bla bla bla

-Es "Samus"! Y no, no lo escuches, sal conmigo por favor... Bla bla

reía mientras escuchaba el mensaje en la consola de su nave, mientras pensaba en su próxima misión como de costumbre, necesitaba descansar, de verdad.

El mensaje finalizaba, sólo quedaban murmuró que escuchó perfectamente.

-Ella jamás se fijaría en un simple soldado como yo, soy un payaso y ella una chica sería- le había confesado a su compañero de guardia nocturno.

-no te aflijas, solo es dedicada a su trabajo, estoy seguro no hay ningún hombre en su cabeza... Aún que sí, una milf como ella, sexy, linda, y más fuerte que tú, jamás se fijaría en ti.

-Callate! Tu también eres sólo un guardia...aunque quizá si le importe el hecho de que seamos simples soldados... Y si lo que le gusta son las mujeres?

BEEP!

Samus rió ante la conversación, y se miró en el reflejo de la consola.

"Idiotas... Bueno, 37 años, y aún sigo sin estar interesada en una relación. Por que no sólo le doy la oportunidad a alguien? "

miraba sus nuevas arrugas después de los 30's. "Milf? Sexy? Ha ha, que chicos tan torpes" reía felizmente, a pesar de que el tiempo no la había cambiado tanto físicamente, su personalidad había sido diferente, parte de envejecer suponía, no era la misma mujer solitaria de los 20 años que sólo cumplía objetivos, aprendió a llevarse mejor con sus compañeros, a ser incluso simpática pero una razón de esto era que había dejado de usar su traje de poder en la mayoría de las ocasiones para evitar el estrés post-raumático que había acumulado en años.

Muchos se preguntaban si acaso ya era madre o tenía pensado serlo, pero ella no tenía respuesta para eso. Aunque A veces se sentía de nuevo solitaria, Pensaba en dejar por un largo momento la Federación, pero... De hecho, si había alguien en su cabeza todo el tiempo, Había específicamente alguien que siempre estaba en allí en su vida, un asesino, y sabía que en algún momento volvería como lo había hecho todos esos años.

Encendió el piloto automático y dejó la nave en reposo para ahorrar energía, intento no dormir, abría bien los ojos y se ató su cabello en una cola de caballo como siempre lo hacía y a pesar de la inactividad de peligro o señales de los piratas espaciales (que había desaparecido rastro en muchos años) siempre tenía su traje zero puesto mientras estaba en el espacio para cualquier encuentro peligroso alcance por si algo sucedía en su pero en aquel momento pensó en al menos descansar

-Usa el camuflaje ahora.

\- No hay manera, de entrar, es más seguro que su nave este más que protegida para neutralizarla.

\- por suerte, podremos probar el cañón de sondas para deshabilitar sus escudos. Disparo a los motores? Lord Ridley?. - Hablaban los pilotos de la nave de los piratas espaciales.

-No. Sino al frente, no importa que pueda vernos, la quiero inconciente. Ordenó Ridley.

La gunship recibió el disparo. Para cuando Samus notó el peligro era demasiado tarde como para esquivar el ataque, lo ultimo que vio adelante fue a la nave de los piratas realmente mejorada, más grande y más armada y lo último que logro hacer activar su traje de poder.

La nave de Samus perdió energía y Samus la conciencia.

"Tantos años de derrota y finalmente un arma me ahorra todo un proceso... Demasiado fácil".

-Aahh...

Samus estaba contra el suelo, la consola estaba destruida, su pierna estaba tan mal que no lograba ponerse de pie, y el pastel estaba en el suelo.

Su casco estaba tan dañado que su traductor apenas servía a demás que estaba aturdida por el ataque que apenas sentía audible algunas palabras de una voz muy familiar.

-Nadie se atreva a tocarla o yo mismo los hago polvo.

-No... No puede ser... Ridley?!

La puerta se abrió y unos largos pies pisaban el suelo de la gunship, los pasos seguian yendo hasta Samus hasta que se detuvo detrás de ella quien seguía en el suelo boca-abajo.

Samus trato de levantarse rápidamente para apuntarle a la cabeza con su cañon, pero su espalda fue pisada.

-Aaah!

Ridley tenía en sus manos uno de los juguetes de Samus que había encontrado en el suelo, una cuerda de luz.

-Me extrañaste?

La cola de Ridley acariciaba la espalda lástimada de samus, envolviendo y abrazandola.

-Yo te extrañe demasiado. Eh estado tan sólo, Samus Aran.

Samus seguía mirando sorprendida a su enemigo quien seguía vivo aunque había vuelto en tamaño reducido y la había derrotado de una forma tan simplona.

Su visor estaba roto, y Ridley estaba hipnotizado por esos ojos azules sucios de sangre.

Ridley piso el cuerpo de Samus para evitar sus movimientos y luego procedió a hablar.

-Estos años te han oxidado Samus, has perdido experiencia.- comentaba Ridley mientras tenía la vela del pastel, el número 38 en dos de sus dedos.

-Tu has perdido tamaño Ridley -mencionó en tono burlón y con calma

Antes de que Samus se moviese, Ridley pisó su espalda con más fuerza haciendo cortes en su espalda debido a sus garras, Samus grito de dolor. Lo más importante era deshacerse de ese cañón, ese maldito cañon, Samus quizá no este en condiciones de usar la morph ball, eso no le preocupaba sino el maldito cañon! Así que Ridley lo apretó con su otro pie y se lo arrancó con fuerza.

-A donde vamos no necesitamos esta basura irritante!- Ridley arrojó el cañón a la consola sin intención de hacerlo, y se repitió el mensaje del cumpleaños de Samus.

"Es "Samus"! Y no, no lo escuches, sal conmigo por favor... Bla bla bla"

Los ojos de Ridley habían quedado en blanco y Samus comenzó a sentirse extraña, sin palabras.

-Vaya Samus, parece que tienes montones de pretendientes, estoy celoso.- golpeó con su garra la consola para oír todo ese ruido, realmente se había sentido extraño al saber que habían humanos detrás de Samus como perros tras comida y eso le molestaba tanto, Samus le pertenecía sólo a él.

-No te preocupes Ridley tu siempre serás mi número #1 en mi lista negra.- Simpatizó. Ridley piso con fuerza su espalda haciéndola haciéndole daño.

-No te muevas! - Ridley uso la soga de energía que había estado en el suelo después de caerse por el ataque y la enredó en su cuello, su pecho y su cintura. Seguido de esto, estiró su brazo hacia arriba para ver a Samus enredada e indefensa cara a cara.

-Quiero ver a mi enemiga. -declaró

Y finalmente volvió a ver esos ojos azules hermosos y heridos mirándolo fijamente molesta. El visor roto y la mitad de su traje estaban quemadas.

-Siempre odié esta cosa -Ridley uso su mano izquierda para quitarle el casco a Samus y dejarle el traductor en su oido; dejando ver su larga melena rubia atada a su clásica cola de caballo, Ridley dejo de mirar su largo cabello y volvió a mirarla a los ojos y sus labios brillosos de color rojo por el labial. Sí en efecto, ella estaba más hermosa de lo que podía recordar, había madurado mucho, podía sentir aquellos impulsos de nuevo, una extraña combinación de impulsos y pensamientos en su cabeza.

Estaba a punto de acariciar sus mejillas pero le interrumpió

Samus que comenzaba a toser por el nuevo aire sucio que respiraba. Ella realmente no sabía que decir ahora que aparentemente había sido derrotada y secuestrada.

Ridley reacciono, ya no debería perder el tiempo pensando en que hacerle, por fin la tenía en sus garras y debía aprovechar cada momento con ella.

-Te llevaré a un calabozo, te espera tu regalo de cumpleaños.

-No obtendrás nada de mi. - le mencionó Samus obstinada

-Ya lo veremos...


	2. Ella perdió el control

\- . . .? - Samus comenzaba a abrir sus ojos, seguía amarrada de sus brazos con su propia soga, el cansancio y el sueño, y el dolor le habían hecho dormir, pero sólo había dormido 15 minutos, el frío que había en la habitación y esa nave tenían un ambiente casi tan helado como el espacio la habían despertado además de su alerta sobre o que acababa de suceder, Ridley había regresado, más pequeño, más extraño... El lugar sólo tenía la luz que parecía de una gran ventana al espacio exterior.

-Si se atreven a interrumpirme les juro que yo mismo los quemaré! Se los advierto.

La voz de Ridley era muy audible para Samus a pesar de que provenía de afuera de la habitación. Ella abrió completamente sus ojos al ver a Ridley entrar.

"Finalmente".

Delante de Ridley estaba Samus recostada a la única ventana de la habitación con sus manos amarradas y sus piernas sin responder, una herida y otra cansada.

\- Hola Samus, mi habitación es perfecta para descansar, verdad? - caminaba lentamente con el casco de Samus atravesado en su cola, ahora era un trofeo.

-Quizá...

Se acercó frente a ella a unos centímetros, la despegó de la pared y la hizo sentarse frente a él a su altura y a la luz de la ventana que había.

-Duele la derrota no es cierto? Y podría doler más si te matará como lo has hecho conmigo.

-Y lo seguiré haciendo.

Se sentó en el suelo cruzando sus piernas.

Y miró fijamente aquellos ojos azules cansados.

-No creo, Finalmente eh vencido..

Samus seguía molesta, cerró sus ojos cuando sintió el hocico de Ridley serca de su mejilla, pero Ridley acarició sus mejillas y puso su garra bajo su barbilla para obligrala a verlo a los ojos, lo que la molestó y sorprendió ya que esperaba un golpe.

Realmente no sabía como hacerlo ahora que la tenía en sus garras; herida y derrotada, Ridley sólo seguía observando esos ojos azules que a pesar de su gracia y maldad, él en el fondo amaba mirarlos, era lo más hermoso en esa humana además de su largo cabello rubio atado.

-Samus...- Murmuró. Aquellas palabras salieron sin su voluntad.

-Voy a matarte y está vez no regresarás - Samus amenazó

Ridley volvió a ser el mismo al reacciónar.

-No, ahora soy yo quien tiene la victoria, vas a pagar cada plan frustrado y cada muerte que me has hecho. Y así ya no quedará nadie capaz de hacerme daño y arruinar todo.

-Te equivocas, siempre habrá un caza recompensas mejor, siempre; y vendrán a ayudarme.

\- Mejor? Ayudarte? Ellos se darían cuenta en un minuto que su preciada heroína de la federación no está en órbita cuidando de el área cercana a la federación, entonces por qué no han venido a salvarte? Saben dónde puede estar la nave pirata, nuestro camuflaje terminó, porque ya no tengo a nadie que pueda hacerme daño.- Ridley apretó una garra en su mentón.

\- Maldita ciega, Todos ellos no son tus amigos ni tampoco pretendientes que merecen tus manos, sólo te tratan bien por tu cuerpo, me dan asco; no se dan cuenta que ante sus ojos esta la mujer más valiente y fuerte que haya existido.

Samus sintió un leve sonrojo y alago, era raro, él recordó aquella nota de voz de esos tarados, pero honesto de parte de su parte decir esas palabras, aunque ya no era tan raro después, al terminar de hablar.

-y esa valiente mujer, ahora me pertenece a mí, y sólo a mí. Y soy yo el único que se da cuenta de quien eres, el único que te ah respetado y admirado.

Samus tenía la compostura, pero se sentía extraña, quizá algún día esto iba a suceder, Ridley iba a ganar.

-No se que debo hacer Samus, si comportarme como esos humanos idiotas encontrándote indefensa...- Ridley acariciaba lentamente con su cola sus piernas hasta llegar a su abdomen

-O...- su cola abrazo su vientre y empezó a apretar con fuerza.

-Torturarte hasta matarte.- Aflojó su cola, Samus volvió a respirar.

-Agh...

"Jamás había tocado su piel... Debo hacerlo, debo hacer lo que eh deseado hacer, seré como ellos". Pensó Ridley

La respiración de esa mujer se volvía pesada.

-Vámos! Contesta! -Rasgó su mejilla haciéndole un corte pequeño y fino en su mejilla, cuando recibió el impacto, su rostro miro el suelo y algunos cabellos de su fleco que estaban amarrados salieron pegándose a su cara.

Ridley levantó su cabeza mirándola por debajo de él, de forma superior con sus ojos elevados.

Se sentía bien la venganza.

Ridley puso sus garras nuevamente en el menton de Samus obligándola a qué lo mirara otra vez, con heridas.

\- Había pensado en colocarte el casco de ese maldito traje para avergonzarte... pero verte así... Es mucho más satisfactorio.

Samus sólo cerró los ojos, no estaba dispuesta a darle más entretenimiento; pero la pequeña cortada expulsó un hilo de sangre por el apretón de su mejilla.

-Duele, no es cierto?

-Suéltame...

-Eh deseado esto desde hace tanto tiempo, y nadie va a quitármelo.

Ridley acerco su colmillos a la cara de Samus, lamiendo la sangre en su mejilla y la rozó por su boca.

\- Mirate, aún luces muy joven, pero eso a mí no me importa en absoluto y lo sabes. No permitiré que ningún horrible humano se atreva a arrebatarte de mi! Porque Yo sé quién eres en verdad y a quien le perteneces.

Ridley puso su mano sobre el abdomen de Samus y lo llevó lentamente hasta sus pechos.

-Si continúas con esto, realmente vas a saber quién soy, Ridley. - amenazó la mujer sin perder la compostura. Samus nunca se espero que Ridley tuviese ese tipo de comportamientos, se podía imaginar cualquier cosa de el menos está.

\- No estas en posición de amenazarme, de hecho, has perdido toda oportunidad de vencer, Y yo...Ya Eh tomado la desición desde hace tiempo. Su voz silenciosa y rasposa estaba satisfecha.

Samus cerró sus ojos, sabía que esto iba a ser horrible.

De pronto sintió una suave y húmeda lengua larga en su cuello, después unos colmillos rozando su piel y su garra acariciando su abdomen erizando todo su cuerpo.

"Mierda, es justo como lo recuerdo... la piel de la hembra humana es más suave que la masculina". Le recordó la experiencia de comer humanos para sobrevivir.

-Tu debes estar conmigo Samus Aran, no seguir trabajando para la Federación mientras envejeces hasta morir.

Ridley seguía enfatizando lo antes dicho. Tomó las manos de Samus con una de sus garras y la levantó apoyando su cuerpo de pie sobre el vidrio y la única luz de la habitación.

-No eres tan ruda sin ese estúpido traje, Verdad? - se burló

Ridley se arrodilló y acarició su vientre con su largo hocico. Le gustaba sentir como temblaba y se erizaba la piel de esa mujer pero a pesar de ya no vestir el maldito traje de poder, aún seguía vistiendo ese apretado traje azúl.

-Puedo oler tu órgano genital expulsando fluido. estoy seguro que no has tenido relaciones sexuales en mucho tiempo. Cierto?

-Eres despreciable, maldito lagarto. -Sonrojada, Samus seguía respondiendo con su postura derecha, ella aceptaba el temor que tenía por él pero ese tiempo terminó, ya no tenía más miedo de nadie, ni de ese asesino.

Ridley amaba ver el miedo de Samus pero amaba más verla luchando. Él no respondió sólo la seguía mirando a sus ojos, hasta que volvió a poner sus garras encima y está vez más a fondo.

"Era inevitable este momento, debía llegar un día, debía perder en cualquier momento...pero aún tengo voluntad". - Samus estaba dispuesta a atacarlo, se empezaba a liberar de la soga que había estado mal amarrada.

Las cejas de Samus se estrechaban al sentir aquellas garras invadiendo su vientre, deslizando su espalda y apretando sus pechos, Ridley siempre se preguntaba por qué esa parte de las mujeres volvía loco a los hombres, fácil lo acababa de descubrir, los senos son muy suaves; aunque no esperaba más palabras de Samus, sabía que la hiba hacer sentir especial, sólo estaba calentando.

"Vamos maldito, acercate más y te romperé el cuello". Pensó ella

-tsch... - se molesto Samus al sentir su garra en sú entrepierna

\- Qué pasa? no te gusta que toque aquí? - Susurró con una voz que Samus jamás había oído. Ridley realmente se comportaba diferente.

Comenzó a acariciar su entrepierna en círculos con dos de sus dedos para después masturbarla levemente introduciendo un poco ambos dedos y sacándolos rápido, luego arrancó ese pedazo del traje zero.

\- Veamos de cerca lo que tienes aquí-Ridley sonrió maliciosamente al sentir humedad en sus dedos, una vez que volvió a tocar esa piel sensible, (y está vez estaba desnuda) le causo gracia ver el poco vello púbico rubio visible; Samus estaba sonrojada y molesta pero sonrió al notar lo distraído que estaba ese maldito dragón.

" Eso es..." ella pensó.

Ridley estaba tan distraído que no vio las manos sueltas de Samus y para cuando lo hizo, sintió un fuerte golpe en su nariz.

-Aaahh!!

-Te enseñaré que puedo hacer sin ese estúpido traje!

Samus estaba a punto de encender sus botas para acercarsele pero recordó lo que Ridley había mencionado y mierda, tenía razón, esta pelea no la iba a ganar con una pierna mal herida además que acababa de notar estaban averiadas (probablemente cuando él asaltó su nave o estuvó inconsciente, él las s golpeó) Samus seguía cansada y soñolienta a pesar de sentir un poco de adrenalina natural, no era suficiente.

-maldición! - tomó el arma mientras Ridley estaba desorientado trató de ponerla en función de dispararle el blaster anaranjado de retención y paralizarlo pero fue tarde, Ridley se movió muy rápido su cola, apesar de no ver exactamente qué golpeó, sabía que Samus tenía una pierna muy herida, lo que lo hizo más fácil, para su suerte y mala suerte de Samus, sú cola golpeó la rodilla de la mujer haciéndola caer de rodillas haciendo que el disparo haya buscado otro objetivo.

-Vas a pagarlo! No debiste tentar tu suerte!

Ridley volvió a mirar claro y no borroso, para cuando lo hizo, miró a Samus en el suelo y tratando de levantarse.

Ella volvió a dispararle pero esta vez su cola atacó el brazo que sostenía el arma.

-Ahg! Grito de dolor al sentir una cortada fina y larga pero no profunda de esa cola en su brazo, lo que la hizo soltar esa maldita arma.

Samus cayó al suelo después de la cortada y comenzó a respirar aceleradamente. El arma había caído al suelo, Ridley al verlo lo pateó hasta llegar a un rincón de la habitación.

-Se terminó! Aceptalo! Yo vencí, finalmente la caza-recompensas falló... Y yo...- Ridley no terminó de hablar al ver a Samus dolida, sangrando en el suelo respirando agitadamente.

"Mi única oportunidad no significó nada... El nuevo tamaño de Ridley le ayudó a ser mas ágil... O, Realmente eh perdido habilidad..." Comenzó a lagrimear un poco. "definitivamente perdí, mi trabajo no pudo concluirse totalmente... La voluntad no puede ayudarme más". Pensaba miserablemente mientras tomaba el arma en la otra mano para volver a apuntarle a Ridley, quien ahora estaba de rodillas encima de ella.

Ridley acarició sus piernas con su cola y luego la tomó en sus brazos.

-Humana tonta... -murmuró. Su nariz sangraba por el golpe que Samus le había propinado para cometer su acto fallido y caían gotas de sangre en los pechos de Samus, Ridley sentía más satisfacción al saber que esa seguía siendo la mujer valiente que admiraba, respetaba y con la que quería aparearse.

Samus volteó a verlo a sus ojos dorados una vez más; realmente perdió.

-Qué esperas? Hazlo!...Solo haz lo que tengas que hacer - ordenó con voz quebrada y enfadada, ella está derrotada, sin más esperanzas, Samus perdió el control de la situación.

Era el estrés post-traumatico estado de vuelta? O es que simplemente llegó al punto de perder todo esperanza?

El asesino de su familia, quién ha intentado matarla desde que era niña, quién fue responsable de la muerte de amigos, la razón del porque había maldad y debía ser combatida había ganado y no se podía creer. Ese asesino va a abusar, va a matarla.

Ridley comprendía el sentimiento y comenzó a lamer todo su cuerpo, lo que le causaba cosquillas a la caza recompensas, incluso lamió la sangre de sus heridas y arrancó trozo de la parte de abdomen del mismo traje Zero para amarrarlo a su brazo y detener el sangrado, continuo lamiendo y apretando aquel cuerpo que Hiba a penetrar. Con sus frías garras tocaba sus piernas, sus muslos, sus senos, su cintura, su entrepierna y sus mejillas. Aquella sensación de dominancia la disfrutaba tanto, por fin había ganado y tenía a Samus en sus garras, era como si volviese a tener a la niña de 3 años que le había ofrecido una amistad y Ridley la había rechazado e intentarla matar pero está ya no era una niñita insignificante sino la caza-recompensas más importante, la mujer que el deseaba tener en su poder, su enemiga.

\- Prepárate - Aconsejo Ridley


End file.
